lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrate
Celebrate (French: Planète pop, lit. Pop Planet) is a song sung by LoliRock in Season 1. Lyrics |-|English= Tell me, tell me you wanna get away Tell me, tell me now what you wanna say Magic's in the air, set yourself free Take a trip with us, that's the way to be When you're out of breath, no need to despair You can count on us, we'll be always there We can make you fly on the dance floor now Riding with the stars, we will show you how Start ignition Moving faster In the future Are you ready? Here we go Never stop Oh yeah, we show Keep on rocking Super girly nova power We're gonna celebrate now In a diamond world We are the super girls We're gonna celebrate now Dancing on the moon Never feeling out of tune We're gonna celebrate now Take it to the skies Just like a rocket high We're gonna celebrate now Right now, now When you're feeling down, you can call our name We'll come running back just to save the day We can make you fly on the dance floor now Riding with the stars, we will show you how Start ignition Moving faster In the future Are you ready? Here we go Never stop Oh yeah, we show Keep on rocking Super girly nova power We're gonna celebrate now In a diamond world We are the super girls We're gonna celebrate now Dancing on the moon Never feeling out of tune We're gonna celebrate now Take it to the skies Just like a rocket high We're gonna celebrate now (Take a trip with us, that's the way to be) We're gonna celebrate now In a diamond world We are the super girls We're gonna celebrate now Dancing with the stars You can hear it near and far We're gonna celebrate now Take it to the skies Just like a rocket high We're gonna celebrate now Right now, now |-|French= Dis-moi dis-moi dis-le-moi pour de vrai Dis-moi dis-moi est-ce que tu partirais Pour un voyage avec les Lolirocks Vers un nouveau son de la planète pop Tu en as envie tout comme tu respires Tu en a envie alors n’aie pas peur Puisque ce pays n’est pas si lointain Il est juste ici au creux de ta main. C’est bien parti Pour le futur Alors assure Prends ton élan (Allons-y) Déploie tes ailes (c’est bien parti) Vers l’infini (Oui le voici notre univers) La musique c’est notre espace Notre monde à nous C’est ici et partout La musique c’est notre espace C’est notre planète On est là pour faire la fête La musique c’est notre espace Pour que le décor Ressemble à un dance floor La musique c’est notre espace, Lolirock ! Tu en as envie tout comme tu respires Tu en a envie alors n’aie pas peur Puisque ce pays n’est pas si lointain Il est juste ici au creux de ta main. C’est bien parti Pour le futur Alors assure Prend ton élan… (Allons y !) Ca va bouger… (C’est bien parti) Vers l’infini… (Oui le voici notre univers) La musique c’est notre espace Pour que le décor Ressemble à un dance floor La musique c’est notre espace C’est notre planète On est là pour faire la fête La musique c’est notre espace Notre monde à nous C’est ici et partout La musique c’est notre espace Il est juste ici au creux de ta main. La musique c’est notre espace Pour que le décor Ressemble à un dance floor La musique c’est notre espace C’est notre planète On est là pour faire la fête La musique c’est notre espace Notre monde à nous C’est ici et partout La musique c’est notre espace, Lolirock ! Gallery Celebrate V1.jpg Celebrate V2.jpg Celebrate V3.jpg Celebrate V4.jpg Screenshots Celebrate2.png 213Celebrate2.0.png Celebrate3.png Celebrate4.png Celebrate5.png Celebrate6.png Celebrate7.png Celebrate8.png Celebrate9.png Celebrate10.png Celebrate11.png Videos |-|English= |-|French= Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs